Odd Couple
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: Tomco Fic request from tumblr, it's short and i'm sorry if it's awful XD


Frankly, their relationship was almost surreal, like something out of a dream, like in any other world it would be the strangest thing human eyes could lay upon.

But to Marco, is was wonderful.

Tom was far from a normal kid, he was a demon, three eyes, horns, inhuman skin, and claws and fangs that made even the smallest romantic gestures such as kissing and hand holding an entirely different experience. Tom was also inhumanly warm to hold, making hugs between them inviting.

It wasn't always this way.

Years ago Marco would've hated to see the demon's face show up on his doorstep, hated to see his carriage parked outside in anticipation, hated the roses Tom presented him. But it's amazing what can change when time passes, one minute he was sure this guy is the worst being in the universe, the next he can't imagine his life without him.

It's not like they don't have their moments, he sometimes could be a bit of a jerk, he could tease and say something wrong without meaning to. But he's just so accepting and just so miserable when he screws up that when Marco sits him aside so they can talk it out, they always manage to find a compromise.

He's grumpy, and doesn't always listen when you tell him it's not his fault, but he doesn't hesitate to fix every little bump your relationship has.

When he does that, you know this is important to him.

Tom didn't open up often about himself, but Marco could tell when he was hurt and it was only minutes later the demon was crying into Marco's hoodie, mumbling things about being a failure, or his father, or how he wishes things were better.

and Marco would stay there next to him until he was finished crying, rubbing his back and saying comforting words to help calm his friend down.

Tom used to keep it to himself that he liked being held like this, that he enjoyed having someone hold him and tell him everything would be alright. He wasn't used to this kind of kindness and maybe apart of him was afraid it would stop if he drew any attention to how much he enjoyed Marco's hugs.

But Marco was no fool, never was to the demon's games.

and he didn't hesitate to make Tom feel safe once again.

Tom could deny as much as he wanted, but Marco knew when he was scared, knew when he was hurting inside. Tom still believed to this day Marco had some sort of superpower that told him when Tom needed him, but Marco would laugh and say, "No, I just know you."

And he did, they were friends first and foremost, and Tom was just so ready to open his heart to someone it didn't take long for Marco to know his quirks and insecurities, and everything Tom's outer shell would hide. Tom was never this open with Star, and knowing that made Marco feel cherished.

Star knew of course, knew how they really felt, knew what it meant when Tom came by so often to ask about Marco, knew when they starting having "Guy's night" together that they weren't just watching movies and playing video games.

The times she caught them hand holding were evidence enough.

Both denied anything of course, and it took months before Star finally managed to get them to stop denying that they were anything more then friends. Frankly, they didn't even seem to know themselves, everything they did just felt natural.

The hand holding, the spooning during sleepovers, all the times they kicked each other under the table when they ate together. All these things they did cause it just felt right, just because it showed they cared, and that's when everything clicked.

Really, they should thank Star, who knows where they'd be today if she hadn't helped them get together.

Got them to go on a date.

Got them to kiss.

Who knows where they'd even be without her at all really.

Probably not here, watching movies and cuddling in Tom's bedroom, holding hands and trying to crack jokes about their horrible days. Tom complaining about his father and how much he yelled at him for dating some mortal boy, and Marco rambling about how his parents always asked about their relationship and talked about how cute he and Tom were. Quiet days like this were the best days really, both living almost in their own private world where there was no angry demon fathers, no monsters to fight, no mewman princesses to tease them...

It was just them.

Marco laughed, and Tom smiled with him, fangs showing.

Then the human squeezed his hand and kissed the demon's cheek.

They were an odd couple, they acted like they hated each other, they came from two different worlds, they were a different species...

and yet, they were perfect.

They fit together perfectly.

and no matter what they wouldn't trade this night for anything.

"You're such a loser Marco...", Tom mumbled, playing with the human's hair.

"I love you too, you nerd..."


End file.
